


hope

by kittensonskateboards



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mount Weather, My First Work in This Fandom, Sharing a Bed, Uh So Yeah, i couldnt not write this, i guess there's some angst though, i love my soft boy, literally just fluff, monty deserves the world, pure fluff, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensonskateboards/pseuds/kittensonskateboards
Summary: reader is having a hard time falling asleep at mount weather, troubled by their thoughts. with the help of monty, they finally find some hope again
Relationships: Monty Green/Reader, monty/reader
Kudos: 10





	hope

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy look who's posting again! i've been rewatching + catching up on the 100 with my parents during quarantine, and my old crush on monty is acting up again lol. i got this idea one night and i just had to write it, so here you go: a fluffy fic about our precious boy!

Turning your pillow over, putting your cheek on the slightly colder side of it, you closed your eyes with a sigh. You didn’t know how long you’d been lying there, trying to sleep but failing miserably – all you knew was that it felt like ages. The buzzing white noise of the almost fluorescent lights hanging over your head should’ve lulled you to sleep, as it had the past few nights, but your spinning head seemed to have different plans.

You breathed in a square, as a doctor on the Ark had once showed you, and you counted sheep – or, at least figures with the appearance of what you thought a sheep looked like. Heck, you even tried remembering the bedtime stories and lullabies your mother had repeated night after night when you were a child. When nothing seemed to work in the slightest, you finally gave up and with a huff rolled over on your back, now staring straight at the ceiling.

The lights were off, except for the ones by the door, but there was still a slight hum to them. It wasn’t like what you were used to on the Ark – nothing here was. Everything here at Mount Weather was _different_ , and you didn’t like it. You’d just gotten used to life on Earth, and then that stability was swept away from under your feet. Well… not _entirely_ , though. You still had many of your friends with you. Your lovely, well-trusted friends, who seemed to all be sleeping soundly in their beds. You didn’t blame them – to them, this was stability, this was _hope_.

Listening to the light snores and mumbles coming from the other bunk beds in the room, you felt a pang in your chest, and you damned yourself for letting your mind wander that way. It never ended happily when you did, and it certainly didn’t seem like it would this time either. Memories of the time you’d spent by the dropship popped up in your head; you knew where this was heading. The past days you’d exhausted yourself during the days and had been able to fall asleep almost right away at night, which you’d been thankful for. You were scared where your thoughts might lead you otherwise. Now, you seemed to be on your way to find out.

Faces. The faces of your friends. Smiling faces. Faces drunk on moonshine. Faces lit by the low glow of the fireplace. Faces on dead bodies. Faces crying out in pain. Faces burnt by acid fog. Faces buried six feet underground. Trina, Atom, Wells, Charlotte, and many others.

You felt sick, and before you knew it, tears were flowing from your eyes. It wasn’t your fault, you knew that. Or, you’d tried telling yourself that at least. That reassurance didn’t exactly help when their faces terrorized you like this though. It was as if they taunted you, whispering at you that you could’ve save them, had you just tried harder.

Harper’s face flashed before your eyes, bringing an agonizing pain to your chest. She seemed to be looking at you with a scowl, and you had to put a hand to your face to muffle your cries. You didn’t want your friends to hear you crying like this. You had to seem strong and reliable to them, now that Clarke wasn’t here anymore. They’d all been confused, worried even, when she disappeared – and you felt as if you had to give them back that source of stability. But, now that Harper was missing as well, you felt conflicted and scared.

_Clarke made it out, she must’ve. She isn’t in any of the cages, and the people with authority all said she left. She must’ve made it out. She must’ve. She got back to camp, and she found the others, and now they’re coming up with a plan to help us. Yes, that’s how it is. That’s how it must be. Clarke is strong, and smart. They all are. We’re going to make it out of here, everything’s going to be alright… Yes, it’s going to be alright…_

The inner monologue you found yourself having calmed you down a bit, until your breathing regained its regular pattern and your body wasn’t shaking as bad. The deafening feeling in your ears faded away, and you could now hear somebody close-by tossing and turning in their bed. Not wanting to be a bother, you decided to try and get some sleep once again. Wiping your nose with your blanket, you accidentally let out a sniffle. Cursing yourself, you hoped the person hadn’t heard you.

“[Name]?” A whisper came from underneath you, and you sighed, leaning over the edge slightly. From the lower bed, Monty’s head popped out, a worried look on his face. “Are you alright?”

You forced a smile, peering down at him from your position. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Come on, don’t lie. I can sense something’s not right.”

“You’re right, as always…” A sigh escaped from your lips. You would say you hated this part of him, but you’d be lying. And it’d be a terribly bad lie as well, because you’d always appreciated his concern and his ability to discern whatever you were feeling.

He tilted his head to the side, a gesture that looked adorably silly from the position you were in. “You okay up there alone?”

“No,” you admitted, even though you’d definitely planned to say yes, yes, I am totally fine up here, don’t mind me!

“Come down?” It seemed more of a question than anything, and you couldn’t decline his invitation. Not when he looked at you so softly, with those eyes of his. You remembered asking yourself once, when way too drunk on his moonshine, how anyone could ever deny him anything. It still was a riddle to you.

So, you climbed down the metal ladder, shuddering as your bare feet touched the cold floor. You didn’t exactly need a reminder that you were underground, but this served as one. Even though it was real floor, it felt as if you’d set your feet on the floor of a cave. Or, well, what you imagined it would feel like, since you didn’t actually have any experience of it. The closest you’d come was the rocks you’d stood on when Jasper had been shot by the grounders that one day, and still, you’d worn shoes then.

Now, standing there before Monty in nothing but your pajamas, you felt slightly self-conscious. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen you in that state before – but now when you were clean and somewhat safe, it just felt different. You were more aware of the situation, and your feelings concerning the aforementioned boy, who was sitting before you on his bed. His upper body rested against the wall, and his knees were drawn up slightly under the covers. With a soft, understanding, look on his face, he lifted the corner of his blanket, patting the space next to him.

Giving in – both to him and your emotions – you accepted the offer and got under the light covers. The bed wasn’t exactly big enough for you two, making you have you huddle together. _It’s alright_ , you told yourself, _nothing we haven’t done before_. And it was true. You’d been in each other’s personal space before – you know, saving each other’s lives and sharing victory-hugs. Just… not exactly like this. This was different, and you knew it, even though you didn’t want to admit it to yourself. The shared intimacy of your position – shoulder to shoulder, arms and legs touching slightly – made your heart pick up its pace. You hoped he didn’t hear.

“What do you think happened to her?” You eventually whispered, after a moment of silence. He knew not to prod to much, and let you be the one to speak up first. It was something you admired in him, greatly.

Monty was fiddling with his hands on top of the covers, and you couldn’t help but stare at them, needing to focus on something. Letting out a huffing sigh, he replied. “I don’t know. I… don’t even know if I _want_ to know? God that makes me sound horrible, doesn’t it? Like, I want to help her – Harper is my friend – but the not knowing part just… it just scares me so much.”

Surprised by his sudden confession, your head snapped so that you were looking at him, which you hadn’t really dared to before. Now, in this proximity, you could see how tired he truly looked. His hair was messy, s if he’d been running his hands through it, his eyes were puffy, and the shades under his eyes were darker than usual. He’d been crying, you realized. _Just like me_. “No, hey, Monty, I understand you. Believe me, _I do_. Though, I can’t say I don’t feel guilty for those feelings as well… I hope that doesn’t make me a bad friend…”

“You’re not a bad friend!” He exclaimed, just a little too loud, and you stayed silent for a few seconds, ensuring his outburst hadn’t woken anyone up.

Sighing, you grabbed his hands, which were now resting on the covers, lightly. Intertwining your fingers, not knowing where this sudden boldness had come from, you spoke up again in a whisper. “Thanks, but it sure do feel like one. You and Jasper were so happy when we first got here, and I _desperately_ wanted to share your joy, but I was busy pretending to be Clarke and suspecting everything and everyone.”

“And look how that helped us!” He squeezed your hands, and you hoped he couldn’t feel the hand-sweat that was starting to build up. “I know Jasper claims to be the mastermind, but we wouldn’t have been able to do this without you. You’ve been keeping us together, just as much as Clarke or the chancellor.”

“You really mean that?” You looked back at him, heart swelling at the compliment, which you hadn’t seen coming.

Monty smiled fondly at you, releasing one of your hands. Following his movements, you changed into a more comfortable position. One of his arms now encircled your body, and was tracing small patterns on your bare arm, while the other hand was still holding onto both yours. Your head rested on his chest, and you almost smiled when you heard his heart beating just as fast as yours. It gave you ease, knowing you weren’t the only nervous one in this situation.

“Of course, I mean it,” he said, picking the conversation back up, “[Name], you’re really special. You mean a lot to me- uh, to us. You mean a lot to us.”

His small stuttering made your cheeks feel warmer, and you were glad he couldn’t see your face at that moment, smiling giddily to yourself. Wanting to occupy your hands with something to do, out of nervousness, you turned his hand over so that his palm faced upwards and started tracing the lines of it. You could almost hear his breath hitch from your light touch – it was revenge for the abstract art he was painting on your arm.

“You mean a lot to me too, Monty. All of you, yeah. But… you specifically as well. You know that, right?” As insignificantly as you could, you shot your shot.

_Maybe he doesn’t even interpret it that way, maybe he just thinks I’m being friendly. God, I hope he does – I hope he misinterprets it, I can’t handle rejection in this state…_

The silence which followed made your heart waver, and your hope he wouldn’t have understood the deeper meaning of your words faltered. When he _did_ speak up, it was in a timid voice, and he sounded uncertain, as if he wasn’t sure if he’d interpreted your words right. “Do I?”

“Well…” you began, mustering up the courage to look up at his face. His cheeks were a darker shade than usual – you could tell that even in this lightning – and his eyes held a hopeful gleam. “Yes? I think I’ve made myself pretty clear, haven’t I?”

It was a long shot, but it was worth one. Sure, you’d dropped hints that you were interested in him here and there, enough so that even he might be able to pick them up, but he never seemed to have had. You’d confided in Jasper about your feelings for your mutual friend – he’d brought it up once after seeing you staring longingly at Monty when he wasn’t looking – and you were sure most people had understood by now. Except for Monty, apparently.

His fingers on your arm stopped, as did your heart. Watching his face intently, you practically saw the cogs turning in his brain. As he furrowed his brows, your hope faltered. _I shouldn’t have said anything. I shouldn’t have listened to Jasper. Of course, Monty doesn’t feel the same. How could he? For me? When I-_

“Do you…” He began, eyes flickering down at your face from the spot they’d been focused on, and wetted his lips. “… think you can make it clearer?”

 _Do I really have to_ say _it – and embarrass myself even further? No, if he doesn’t want me, he shouldn’t play games with me like this- oh. Oh, alright. Okay. Nope, I see. His eyes are- okay. Uh. I don’t know. Should I? But how? Like, do I say it out loud or? No. Oh my god. Please let this work out – please!_

Seeing the way his eyes rested on your face, and how a blush had formed on his, you finally realized what was going on. However, out of fear, you didn’t rush your actions. You tilted your body so that you were looking right at him and brought one of your hands up from his to rest on his cheek. As you ran your thumb along his cheekbone, over the tiny freckles which speckled his skin, he leaned into your touch – making you smile warmly at him.

He obviously didn’t _not_ want this – much to your surprise and confusion, as you’d pined for him for what felt like ages. You’d known each other on the Ark – though not as well as you’d liked to, being from different stations and all – and even then, you’d felt drawn to him. Never had you imagined he would feel even the slightest resemblance to what you were feeling, even though Jasper constantly teased you about it. Sitting here, bodies close together, faces mere centimeters apart, seeing the longing look in his eyes – the same one you’d stared at him with so many times before – you realized that the signs had been there, even though you’d brushed them off as mere coincidences.

Him asking you for a dance at the masquerade – his other friends were probably already dancing with others. Choosing the seat next to yours on the dropship when going to earth – the one next to Jasper was already taken. Asking you to test his moonshine before anyone else – he probably just wanted to make sure it didn’t taste like shit (which it did, but you didn’t have the heart to tell him so). Touching your face softly and rambling about the color of your eyes after eating those weird nuts – he was high, it was understandable, you’d barely restrained yourself from doing the same and had instead gone on a rant about what you thought sand would feel like. Sleeping in your tent after his fight with Jasper – he didn’t have anywhere else to go, and there was a spare “bed” in yours after you tent-mate had died in the acid fog. Hugging you ever-so-tightly when finally being reunited at Mount Weather – he’d missed you; you were best friends after all.

Though, it sure didn’t feel like the term best friends covered what you were as you closed the space between you now, after shooting a glance at his eyes and him giving you a slight nod. Lips collided with lips, soft and short – barely even a kiss. Then again, more determinedly. The sensation of being kissed back by Monty resembled the one you’d felt as the dropship had fallen to earth – the pull of gravity as you fell freely from the sky. The only thing keeping you from falling apart from it all was his hands; one resting on your hip and the other on your nape.

As you pulled back for air, your senses were overflowed with him. His touch, lingering, hands still holding you, burning your skin. The taste of his soft lips – still minty from the toothpaste you’d been handed out when you’d arrived at Mount Weather. And, oh, his _smell_. Even with new products and clothes, he still smelled like always. You’d never been able to pinpoint exactly what it was, but you’d wished so many times before that you could just take him in your arms and inhale him – which you were now basically doing.

“Monty,” you began, though not knowing what else to say. He was panting slightly, which you suspected you were as well.

This time, it was he who closed the gap between you, leaning forward off the wall and into your body as he pulled you in for a breathtaking kiss. Lips moving against each other as if they were dancing, your heart swelled even more. You’d kissed other people before, but none of those kisses had even been close to what you were experiencing emotionally now. Kissing Monty was different, it was _better_. It was something you’d wanted for so long, and now when finally doing it, you were simply relishing in the moment, enjoying it to the fullest.

Taken by surprise as his teeth grazed you bottom lip, you let out a small sound. This caused you both to pause, pulling away ever so slightly, allowing yourself to regain your breaths. Monty whispered, as his forehead rested against yours. “Not… further. Don’t want to wake anyone…”

You nodded, understanding his sentiment. Remembering how uncomfortable and embarrassed you’d been back at the camp when you’d heard people in nearby tents during the nights, you didn’t even want to think about how awkward it’d be if someone in the room wasn’t actually asleep right now. Not that you’d planned on taking it much further, definitely not in this situation, and not this soon. You didn’t want to rush into it, so you were glad when he instead placed a soft kiss on the top of your cheek and nuzzled his nose against yours.

With a sigh, you ran your hands up and down his back slowly and rested your head in the crook of his neck. He shivered slightly at your touch – you remembered him being ticklish – but then melted into it. You were the first to speak up, having taken a moment to listen to the soft sounds around you while assessing your situation.

“So, was that clear enough?” You teased, to which he hummed and smiled brightly.

“I suppose so. I wouldn’t mind it if you kept reminding me from time to time, though.” He teased back at you.

Not even trying to come up with a snarky response, feeling completely blissful, you simply smiled and nodded. Your breath hitched when he took one of your hands in his and placed a chaste kiss on its palm, before letting it rest just over his heart. You could feel how it was racing, and the thought of it sent butterflies whirling in your stomach. After a second, you guided his hands back to you, flipping it so his palm now rested over your heart – returning the gesture.

It was something you’d read in a book a long time ago, when you were still children, and you remember gushing about it with Heather once in front of the others, when bonding over both having read the book. It had been so long now that you didn’t even remember the title of it, but the thought of that one gesture had stayed with you ever since. You didn’t think anyone else would’ve remembered it, but apparently Monty had, and the flash of love and appreciation you felt right then was overbearing.

“Let’s get some sleep,” he said, and you couldn’t help but return his bright smile. “We’ll need it if we’re going to go play Clarke even more tomorrow with this detective business.”

You chuckled slightly at his comment, moving away for him to lie down completely and then following suit. Scooting over, you got as close to him as possible, enjoying the warmth radiating off his body. As you laid there, facing each other, you couldn’t help but reach out and caress his face, sweeping the dark strands of hair out of his face. “Thank you… for tonight.”

“You don’t have to thank me, [name]. I’ll always be here for you. Just… please tell me next time you feel this way, even if it’s in the middle of the night.” He wrapped his arm around you, and you let your head rest against his chest after pressing a chaste kiss to the hollow of his throat.

“I promise,” you said. As you closed your eyes, basking in the comfort of Monty’s arms, you finally felt as if you’d regained stability – and you felt hopeful once again. With him by your side, you felt unstoppable. You _would_ get everyone out of Mount Weather, and even though you knew there were plenty of obstacles in your way, none of them mattered as you laid there, drifting further and further away from your awake state, listening to his steady heartbeat, with your bodies intertwined.

It would all be alright in the end.

* * *

**!BONUS SCENE!**

You awoke to the sound of voices, head feeling groggy from just waking up. Not wanting to face the day, you nuzzled your head further into Monty’s chest, sighing deeply. A hand came up to your head, running fingers through your hair. It would’ve lulled you right back to sleep, hadn’t Jasper’s loud voice interrupted.

“You guys? Finally! Oh, I can’t believe it’s taken you so long!”

Groaning at him in response, you peered your eyes open to look up at Monty’s face. He was already looking at you, smiling, and you could feel the warmth in your chest as you recalled the night’s endeavors.

Jasper was standing right by your bed, looking down on the two of you with a wide grin. “Aw, so cute! You better not make the third wheel now, though- ah!”

Miller had thrown a pillow at his face from where he sat a couple beds over, which Jasper had tried to duck – and failed. “Stop teasing them, you’re making them flustered, dude.”

“Too bad, they’ve already signed up for it. Time for breakfast, you guys coming?” He shot at you with a smirk, to which you simply rolled your eyes at. Still in Monty’s arms, you drew a deep breath, inhaling his homely scent, wishing you could just stay there forever. Hearing your stomach grumble, however, you gave him a quick peck before untangling yourself from him and sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. Jasper was already on his way out but turned around just before he left the room, sending you a cheeky wink and finger guns. God, you laughed to yourself as Monty sat up and placed his chin on your shoulder, what would you do without these dorks?


End file.
